


Un peu d'amour.

by Aurianitous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurianitous/pseuds/Aurianitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La motivation de Louis pour aller en cours? Le serveur et le chocolat chaud qui l'attendent a la fin des cours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un peu d'amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! :)

8h. Le début des cours. J'aime bien le lycée. Le café d'a coté aussi. Surtout le café d'à coté en faite. Ils servent les meilleurs chocolats chauds. Ils sont servis par le plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais vu, ce qui les rend meilleur j'en suis sur. 

Je me présente, Louis, 18 ans, en dernière année de lycée. A vrai dire il y a pas grand chose que je peux dire sur moi, je suis parfait tout simplement ~enfin du point de vue des autres~. Je suis riche, j'ai une belle maison avec tout ce que je veux dedans, j'ai trois meilleurs amis potables, j'ai toutes les filles a mes pieds, bon élève, et en plus je suis canon que demander de plus. Mais malgré ça, tout n'est pas vert, ouai le rose c'est moche, je suis gay. C'est un problèmes apparemment. 

Mes parents sont souvent en voyage d'affaire, et depuis que je leur ai annoncé ma gaieté de vie, il y a deux ans de ça, je ne les voient plus. Ils m'envoient de l'argent et me sortent toutes les excuses du monde pour rentrer le moins possible. "Les Français sont super, on va rester quelques jours de plus."; "Il y a une inauguration a Rome on reste pour y aller." ou encore "Mais Louis, il pleut, on va pas prendre le risque de voyager!". Ouai ouai quand je suis en cours et qu'il pleut, j'y reste pas toute la nuit hein ! 

Je l'ai annoncé à Niall, Liam et Harry, mes trois plus proches amis. Ils ont été surpris, très surpris, mais m'ont juste dis de ne pas parler de mes "préférences" devant eux, ce que j'ai tout de suite accepté, soulagé, ayant eu peur du rejet sans doute. Mais voila, ils parlent tout temps de meufs, de celles qu'ils se sont tapées dans la semaine, ou celles qui auront l'horrible chance de tomber sur eux. Du coup je suis a l'écart, ils me demandent rien sur ma vie, me parlent de moins en moins, les seules paroles que l'ont s'échangent maintenant c'est "salut gros", "a demain mon gars", "on se fait une soirée chez toi, t'es tout seul non?", ouai bien sur c'est pas toi qui fait le ménage ! 

En fin de compte je suis seul. Vraiment seul. Je rentre le soir, il y a personne chez moi, dans cette grande maison noire, froide et sans amour, quand j'arrive au lycée c'est pareil finalement, je reste avec les trois gignols, mais ils ne parlent pas ~a moi en tout cas~, je croit que dans une journée je doit leur dire deux phrases au complet pas plus.

Donc tous les soirs, après les cours, vers 18h ~c'est dure la vie~ je vais au café à coté du lycée. Le meilleur moment de la journée.

Je vous explique, tous les soirs je prend un chocolat chaud, ~même l'été ouai~ et bien sur tous les soirs, c'est le même serveur qui me sert. Une bombe, un canon, une étoile filante, tout ce que vous voulez, mais l'idée reste la même. 

Cette beauté sur pattes s'appelle Zayn, 22 ans. Métisse, grand ~mais pas autant que moi~, magnifique, assez fin, des tatouages le long de ses bras qui renforcent sa beauté, des cheveux bruns presque noirs relevés a l'avant ainsi qu'une barbe de 3 jours bien taillée. 

A mon avis il pourrait faire bander un éléphant que ça ne m'étonnerais même pas.

Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai un très léger faible pour lui ~rien que ça, je le jure~ et a vrai dire je l'intéresse aussi je pense. Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Le déluge ouai, pour qu'on soit enfermés dans une pièce tout les deux, qu'on se tiennent chaud, et puis bien sur j'en profiterai pour glisser mes mains dans son..Je m'égare la je croit.

A chaque fois on se parle, on rigole ensemble, mais le problème c'est qu'il se moque tout le temps de moi, dès qu'il le peux, il le fait. "C'est pour les gamins le chocolat chaud! En même temps ça va avec ton âge." qu'il dit, dans ces moments la je me dit qu'il ne me voit pas comme un copain potentiel si je suis un "gamin". Mais quand je pars il me sort des "Beau cul, belle gueule, je t'attend chez moi quand tu veux!", ou j'ai eu droit "J'aime t'es yeux, mais qu'un seul des deux", j'avoue j'ai pas sut comment réagir, ce qui l'a bien fait rire.

Je le fait rire au moins, comme on dit "Homme qui rit, a moitié dans ton lit", maintenant il me reste plus qu'a trouver l'autre moitié.

Aujourd'hui en ce 13 avril, je me suis décidé. Je vais lui demander de passer la soirée avec moi au ciné, puis après on décidera sur le moment. C'est ce que je me disait en allant dans mon premier cours de la journée. 

La journée pris fin plutôt rapidement ~pour mon plus grand bonheur~ et je me dirigeais vers le fameux café, un peu stressé je dois l'avouer.

En entrant, après son "Hey p'tit Lou" ~allez savoir~ je commande mon chocolat, et prend mon courage a deux mains. je lui demande si il est libre ce soir pour aller au ciné en parlant assez vite, trop vite apparemment vu qu'il se moque de moi ~oui encore, jamais il s'arrête!~. 

Il accepte avec un grand sourire, qui je crois ma fait beuguer bien 5 minutes. Il me demande juste de l'attendre qu'il finisse, ce qui est logique, je ne vais pas aller a un rencard, sans la personne en question. 

Vers 19h nous partons manger au Mc Do ~rien de mieux pour commencer un rendez-vous~, puis ensuite directions le cinéma. 

Nous somme allé voir un film d'action je crois, ou alors un dessin animé, en faite j'en sais rien, je suis plus concentré sur la bouche qui a l'instant est sur la mienne. Du coup le film, oubliette. 5 minutes après le début du film, il a commencé a me regarder avec insistance. Et j'ai pas put résister, je l'ai embrassé ~ok je lui ai presque sauté dessus~, il a rigolé ce con. 

Après plus d'une heure de bécotages et d'attouchements plus ou moins innocents ~ironie quand tu nous tiens~ le film se termine. A la sortie, Zayn commence a m'embrasser assez sauvagement tout en se collant a moi. On décide donc de finir la soirée chez moi.

Comment vous dire, vous voyez le gros feu d'artifices du 14 juillet avec tout pleins de couleur magnifiques et tout ça? Une fourmis a coté de la nuit passée avec Zayn! C'est la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie et je pèse mes mots.

Après cette soirée, nous avons décidés de se revoir de temps en temps, et de voir comment ça évolue. on se prend pas la tête quoi. 

XX

Cela fait 1 an maintenant que ce premier rendez-vous s'est passé. Et quelques choses ont changées. 

Harry et Liam ne me parlent plus du tout, seul Niall est venu me voir et s'est excusé, c'est maintenant mon seul vrai ami. 

La situation avec mes parents n'a pas vraiment changée, je l'es ai vus une fois en un an, c'était a Noël, et encore ils sont restés seulement 3 jours. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles d'eux, ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient faire "une pause de moi", pour qu'ils aient du plaisir a me voir la prochaine fois. Ouai ouai merci de cette attention. 

Puis reste Zayn. Ah Zayn. Nous nous somme revus plusieurs fois après le cinéma, et clairement au début c'était plus une histoire de couette qu'autre chose. Mais les sentiments sont venus, se sont installés petit a petit. Aujourd'hui on forme un couple assez parfait a mon avis. j'ai découvert son vrai lui, pas celui qu'il montre au café, seul moi le connait et j'en suis fier. 

Vous savez qu'il dors avec une peluche fleur, lui le métisse tatoué de partout qui fume dès qu'il peut, avec une peluche en forme de fleur. Vous auriez vue ma tête, même la peluche a rigolé. 

Enfin, depuis 1 an je vie le parfait amour avec lui, je l'aime il m'aime, que demandait de plus. Grâce a lui je me sent beaucoup moins seul qu'avant, en plus maintenant il pratiquement chez moi, je peut voir ses petites fesses tous les matins, le bonheur !

Ouai, c'est sur et certains, j'adore plus que tout les chocolats chaud.


End file.
